


Мировоззрение

by Riakon



Series: Alloy [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Есть вещи, в которых сомневаться не приходится просто потому, что они вписываются и в систему мировоззрений, и в логику, что не подводила лейтенанта Гринуэя на службе, и в опыт, полученный за годы взаимодействия с людьми. Например, Трой ни капли не сомневается в том, что Роберт Аллен откажет, когда Гэвин прижимается к невозмутимому капитану всей грудью, скользит ладонями по бокам и позволяет устроиться на плечах и говорит совсем тихо:— Может быть, сегодня снизу?
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alloy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571488
Kudos: 3





	Мировоззрение

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Есть вещи, в которых сомневаться не приходится просто потому, что они вписываются и в систему мировоззрений, и в логику, что не подводила лейтенанта Гринуэя на службе, и в опыт, полученный за годы взаимодействия с людьми. Например, Трой ни капли не сомневается в том, что Роберт Аллен откажет, когда Гэвин прижимается к невозмутимому капитану всей грудью, скользит ладонями по бокам и позволяет устроиться на плечах и говорит совсем тихо:

— Может быть, сегодня снизу? — слова рассыпаются в воздухе, заставляя внутри подняться щекочущей уверенности в собственном познании человеческой природы.

Разумеется, тот откажет, ведь их, во всех смыслах примечательный солдат в просимой позиции никогда не бывает, предпочитая вести, руководить и подчинять. Главенствовать во всех ситуациях, где только может.

«В отношениях, как на работе, на работе — как на войне», — думает Трой и чуть усмехается, прикрывая глаза, кивая своим мыслям и тому, как Гэвин пытается уговорить третьего, и, пожалуй, самого строптивого члена их союза, которого он весьма однозначно недолюбливает.

Тактильность Аллена он под сомнение не ставит, как и то, что тот обращает внимание скорее на сам шёпот, чем на слова, которые говорят, тогда как Трой — наоборот. Хотя, себя брать за основу он не привык, ведь далеко не все запоминают в голове особенно понравившиеся слова вместе с интонациями и голосами до изумительной тщательности. Трой может даже воспроизвести это томное придыхание Гэва, который, если ему чего-то нужно, становится настолько покладистым, что остаётся изумляться контрасту между строптивым детективом и ласковым любовником.

— Да, — наконец отзывается Роберт, и Трой замирает, в первую секунду даже не веря своим ушам. Всё тело напрягается, а о стенки черепной коробки ответ бьётся разлетаясь эхом до тех пор, пока слово не теряет свой смысл, становясь просто странным набором звуков.

Трою приходится сморгнуть, поднять голову, в недоверчивости вглядываясь в лицо Роберта, но тот смотрит не на него, а на Гэвина, у которого на губах появляется совершенно довольная, полная удовлетворения улыбка, напоминающая — этот засранец получает всегда ровно то, чего хочет и в чём нуждается, и совершенно плевать насколько сильно нужно смягчиться в их странном трио. В нём тот может позволить себе улыбаться вот так — искристо, насмешливо, счастливо.

Словно Рождество уже наступило.

«Мне показалось?» — вопрос так и вертится на самом кончике языка, но его приходится сдержать, а этот самый кончик прикусить, чтобы не заставить собственными сомнения Аллена передумать, словно вообще есть хоть одна вероятность изменить уже сложившееся мнение или данный им ответ.

Нет, тот, наверняка, покачает головой или пожмёт плечами, невнятно отказываясь от своих слов, или просто предпочитая не отвечать на провокационные вопросы, которыми его можно мастерски закидать, напоминая о множестве случаев, когда тот не уступал ни на дюйм.

«И тут вдруг такое. Чёрт», — шипение приходится приглушить, взгляд перевести, так, словно он смотрит на нечто, не предназначенное для Троя Гринуэя, хотя он был раньше, чем Аллен мог даже подумать о том, чтобы лапать Гэва за крепкий зад. 

Вот только сейчас Роберт подаётся настойчивым рукам их домашнего детектива, укладывающим его на кровать и позволяет стянуть с себя домашнюю мягкую майку, послушно поднимая руки и наверняка даже не слыша, как от этого сбивается тяжёлое дыхание Гэва. Ещё пару дней назад капитан расхаживал по дому в обычной официальной рубашке, забыв переодеться после совещания, а теперь вот вспомнил и о том, что вне работы стоит быть в чём-то более уютном, таком, чтобы Гэвину нравилось смотреть на него.

«Показушник» — и это слово тоже остаётся при Трое, как и его отношение к долбаному солдафону, который должен бы вылететь из их кровати по одному слову, но правда такова, что Гэвин расстроится, если придётся сказать третьей части их союза «adieu». 

Наверное, не знай они друг друга раньше, и он принял бы Аллена куда спокойнее, чем сейчас, и не хотелось бы плюнуть ядом в человека, но теперь тот вызывает лишь бессильную злость и желание мелко напакостить, отомстить за все слова, которые они сказали друг другу в пылу ссоры. Как и раньше, только куда серьёзнее, отнюдь не для того чтобы по-дружески подколоть, а, чтобы причинить настоящую боль, восстанавливая баланс так, чтобы это не сводило с ума.

Такое дерьмо неизменно расстраивает Гэвина, а злой детектив делает всякие неразумные глупости, так что им с Алленом снова и снова приходится вытаскивать его задницу из той мерзости, куда он вляпается на этот раз. Лучше уж промолчать, тем более Трою это ничего не стоит — слова всего лишь пощекочут край губ и очень ярко вспыхнут в воображении до самой последней интонации.

Всегда можно напомнить о себе, хмыкнув насмешливо:

— Бросаешь меня? — Гэвин мгновенно оборачивается на голос, словно послушный пёс, которого окликнул хозяин, и вот такое сравнение Трою уже нравится.

— А разве ты не присоединишься? — тот изумляется так, будто это он, Трой только что влез в чужую систему ценностей и изменил их, а не Аллен, который внезапно согласился стать принимающим, пускай даже в таком, довольно крохотном плане.

Будто нет ни единого шанса для отказа при таком раскладе — если долбанный Аллен снизу, то и у Троя к нему должно смягчиться отношение, хотя бы в понимании Гэва.

«Пока — не долбаный», — с мстительным удовольствием напоминает себе он, отвечая на вопрос с неизменной сладостью, как и всегда, стоит ему только почувствовать тень чужой манипуляции или приказ не имеющий никакого отношения к работе:

— Это приглашение? — в голос льётся мёд, и Роберт, вроде бы даже сглатывает от его тона, тогда как Гэв даже не замечает того, насколько он получается приторным.

Трою частенько бывает интересно — тот и впрямь не видит любые пассивно-агрессивные выпады, или просто игнорирует их до тех пор, пока ему это удобно? И ведь не спросишь — брешет этот пёс просто потрясающе.

— Не знал, что оно тебе нужно, — усмехается Гэвин, словно в ответ на его мысли и качает головой, — ты же и сам прекрасно в курсе — не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас чувствовал себя брошенным, пока я с кем-то. Нет уж, у тебя нет выбора, Трой. Даже если ты считаешь, что есть.

Самодовольство на красивом лице Гэву, несомненно, идёт, а бросив короткий взгляд на лежащего на спине Аллена, комкающего свою майку и развязывающего неторопливо домашние штаны, Трой убеждается в том, что никто из них не сомневается — сегодня их будет именно трое.

На подобный вызов очень хочется ответить отказом — просто потому, что Трой может это сделать. И потому, что ему любопытно посмотреть как изменится взгляд капитана Аллена, которому так однозначно и непримиримо дадут отворот-поворот.

Светло-голубые глаза встречаются с его, и тень насмешки притаившаяся на самом дне подстёгивает, но не для отказа, а в обратную сторону. Тот, словно ждёт этого, будто хочет, наконец, остаться с Гэвином один на один, без участия «лишнего» колеса, и не сомневается ни на секунду, что Трой откажется сейчас и даст ему эту возможность.

«Сучонок», — думает Трой, глядя на жилистые руки и чётко прорисовывающиеся через тонкую кожу мышцы Роберта на груди и животе. Тот слишком худощав, и Трой как-то привычно забывает об этом на работе, плюсуя к размерам объёмную тактическую броню, защищающую капитана Аллена на каждом задании, да и дома рубашки не дают увидеть то, насколько он на самом деле легче не только его самого, но и Гэвина.

Почти хрупкий — единственное описание, приходящее в голову, стоит увидеть проступающие очень чётко рёбра и тонкие запястья, пока капитан избавляется от одежды безо всякого эротизма, не пытаясь никого соблазнить. Очевидно, так и должно быть — Гэв его хочет и так, а Трою почти омерзительно смотреть на человека, который так долго был его наставником, другом, защитником, но не побоялся разрушить все их отношения из-за единственного отказа.

— Уговорил, — хмыкает Трой, мысленно показывая фак стягивающему с себя мягкие домашние штаны Роберту, предвкушая то, насколько сильно будет ломать привыкшего к приказам и руководству человека под Гэвином, которому власть, как верблюду вода — сколько не дай, всю выпьет, чтобы запасти впрок, ведь неизвестно когда ещё ему дадут порулить.

А вот сам капитан обеспокоенным хоть немного не выглядит, напротив, он словно совсем успокаивается, выдыхает беззвучно, но так прерывисто, что это отсутствие даже намёка на вдох Трой запоминает просто чтобы потом подумать о причинах его происхождения.

— Тогда помоги мне, — усмехается в ответ Гэвин, глядя на него так, словно даже и не сомневался, что он согласится. Патовая ситуация, из которой нет выхода, кроме как принять сторону одного из любовников, конечно, не должна заканчиваться тем, что он примет того, кто по-настоящему раздражает до зубовного скрежета.

Даже то, как Роберт молчаливо смотрит за тем, как Гэвин стаскивает с себя через спину футболку и шустро выбирается из штанов, не забывая показать светлый, в сравнении с остальной загорелой кожей, зад Трою и шлёпнуть по нему, игриво вскинув брови.

Ни одного чёртового звука, ни чёткого выдоха — только тотальная тишина в моменты, когда тот вообще лёгкими пользоваться перестаёт заставляя думать, что он вот-вот умрёт от недодачи кислорода! Тот даже не нахмурился — словно камень, который неторопливо надрачивает себе, сунув руку в трусы и не сводя с них обоих глаз.

«Нравится тебе так?» — ещё один вопрос оказывается в копилке Троя, когда он привлекает к себе Гэвина и целует его медленно, вальяжно, так, как обычно это делает сам Аллен. Ему не сложно повторить, хотя самому Трою любопытнее губы кусать и оттягивать, а не посасывать и вылизывать. Просто сейчас интереснее совсем другое — станет ли тот давать хоть какую-то реакцию на то, что его самые любимые жесты могут быть скопированы и применены вот так, напоказ?

Гэвин стонет, и Трой на мгновение прикрывает глаза, теряясь в этих звуках, и куда более полно отдаваясь процессу. Да, то, что ему интереснее вызлить Аллена, чем доставить удовольствие Гэвину становится особенно очевидно именно сейчас, и вести себя так по-мудацки Трой не собирается, поэтому надо попробовать отбросить свои чувства, и просто сделать то, чем они занимались всегда, когда дело касалось секса и Гэвина — сосредоточиться на их саркастичном засранце и забыть о том, что в постели их трое.

Вычеркнуть неприятное колесо мысленно, и всё-таки прикусить губу Гэва, чтобы тот тоже совсем позабыл об Аллене, давшем разрешение на нечто большее чем то, чем они занимались много раз до этого.

— Ох, блять, — выдыхает Гэвин, отрываясь от него, и кивает на одежду, коротко соскальзывая краем пальцев по рёбрам и там, где футболка касается талии, — раздевайся и присоединяйся, пока мы совсем не разошлись.

— Какие приказы, — насмешка выходит чуть саркастичнее, чем стоило бы, но Гэвин не обижается, показывая ему фак не глядя, пока другой рукой он пытается нашарить смазку, затерявшуюся в недрах кровати ещё с прошлого раза.

Загорелая кожа манит к себе, так и хочется пробежаться губами, укусами, пометить собственнически и взять Гэва настолько сладко, чтобы тот, наконец, понял что третий в их паре — слабое и лишнее звено, а с Троем ему будет лучше, чем с кем бы то ни было из всех, кого тот соизволит добавить к их идеальному союзу.

— Вот, — тихий, хрипловатый голос Роберта заставляет Троя вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на распластанного на спине капитана, едва собственная футболка отправляется в кучу одежды, брошенную Гэвином вперемешку со сложенными шмотками солдафона.

Тот, оказывается, успел стянуть с себя трусы и поджать колени ближе к груди, разводя ноги. Тонкие, по сравнению с собственными, пальцы ловко извлекают флакон из-под кровати, куда, видимо, смазка закатилась в прошлый раз, и то, как Аллен смотрит на Гэвина, лапающего подставленную задницу весьма собственнически заставляет Троя призадуматься — а верна ли его картина мира?

Тот уже раз доказал, что-то, что Трой думает об их непрошибаемом и несгибаемом капитане — чушь, когда сегодня согласился быть снизу, но и сейчас не похоже, чтобы хоть один момент заставлял Роберта переживать о том, что он утратил контроль.

Тот прикрывает глаза так, будто вообще происходящим наслаждается — если такое слово можно подобрать ко всему тому, что сейчас твориться с напрочь лишённым всяких эмоций человеком. Всего лишь смазка на пальцах Гэвина, закинувшего чужую ногу себе на плечо для наилучшего доступа, и кончик фаланги, прижимающийся к сжатому кольцу мышц, чтобы Аллен зажмурился, напрягаясь всем телом, а после расслабился как если бы его вообще выключили — одним чёртовым усилием воли.

— Сейчас, — бормочет невнятно Гэвин, и Трой вынужден признать — невероятно сильное раздражение вызывает тот факт, что Роберт в постели ужасающе молчалив и отвратительно скучен, особенно когда сжимает губы покрепче, видимо, чтобы никто наверняка не подумал о том, что ему доступно обычное человеческое удовольствие. 

Из него вообще, похоже, невозможно вырвать ни звука, особенно, если сравнивать с Гэвином, которому достаточно сжать хорошенько крепкие ягодицы в пальцах, и тот уже выдыхает прерывисто и стонет, требуя, чтобы такой незатейливый массаж продолжался.

— Может ты что-то не так делаешь? — предполагает Трой, скользя собственными ладонями по идеально-округлым ягодицам, пока Гэвин проталкивает один палец в Аллена, и неторопливо двигает им внутри, заставляя того, кажется, дышать медленнее, но не более.

— О, ты даже так хочешь присоединиться? — излишне воодушевляется Гэвин, и Трой замирает. Он, что, только что предложил ему тоже попробовать растянуть Аллена? Ему? 

В голове быстро рождается мысль о том, как чёртов Роберт будет жмурить глаза, открывать рот, сжиматься, принимая смазанные пальцы и мотать головой, не сводя ног и трясясь, лишь бы только не простонать, но светлые глаза Аллена разбивают эту мысль к хренам — скорей всего капитан, как обычно, будет изображать из себя непрошибаемый камень, как бы Трой не старался.

Да хера с два.

— Лучше посмотрю на тебя, — мягкое замечание заставляет Гэвина разочарованно выдохнуть, и добавляет мысленно «и то, как ты поймёшь насколько безвкусно трахаться с таким валенком, как капитан отряда особого назначения».

У него самого настроение не здесь, не на то, чтобы смотреть на творящееся безумие в духе секса с неодушевлённым предметом, ведь едва ли статичного Роберта можно причислить к другой категории. С куда большим наслаждением Трой потрётся о крепкие ягодицы до момента, пока жара не станет достаточно, чтобы кончить и, прикусив чувствительную шею Гэвина, констатировать, что тот даже при сексе без проникновения куда жарче Роберта Аллена.

Флакон кочует к нему в руки, и, пока Трой выдавливает на ладонь смазку, другой звук привлекает его интонацией едва слышно скользнувшей в резкий, рваный выдох. Короткий, прерывистый, он заставляет обернуться, найти источник звука, и внимательно посмотреть на чуть нахмурившегося от вторжения пальцев и приоткрывшего рот Роберта.

— Сейчас, — повторяет Гэвин, наклоняясь одновременно так, чтобы навалиться на Аллена, чья ступня прижимается к плечу Троя, поджимая пальцы на покатой поверхности и погребая под них немного кожи, и дать ему самому возможность заняться задницей Гэвина так, как следует, пока тот целует капитана неторопливо.

«Не поможет», — не скрывая от себя самого мрачного самодовольства думает Трой, но внутри тихий, едва различимый прерывистый выдох повторяется снова и снова, а нахмуренное лицо Роберта так и стоит перед глазами, как и ощущение тёплой ноги, которой его не отталкивают, как ни странно.

Всё, что сейчас происходит напоминает ему постановку, и, если бы Гэвин так отчаянно не прижимался бёдрами к его горячему члену, то, пожалуй, Трой бы даже в это поверил. Не стал бы сомневаться в том, что всё происходящее не что иное, как заговор с какой-то не особо понятной ему целью, например, переломить его отношение к Аллену, но совсем глупо полагать, что тот решил что принимающая роль ему подойдёт ради такой ничтожной цели.

Да и Гэвин честен в своих реакциях, и мгновенно переламывается в спине, выпрямляясь обратно, как пружина, стоит только укусить его за рёбра, чуть ниже лопатки. Он отчаянно стонет и жмётся ещё теснее к Трою, похоже, даже забывая о том, что его пальцы внутри Аллена, растягивают узкий горячий канал, а другой рукой он дразнит чувствительные соски.

«Даже когда он с тобой — он будет думать обо мне», — эта пакостная мысль приносит невероятное удовольствие, и Трой наслаждается ей, понимая, насколько сильно его не красят подобное. Но кто слышит происходящее у него в голове, верно? А в любви и на войне...

— Глянь, — едва различимо бормочет Гэвин, отдышавшись от укуса, и беззастенчиво разводя ягодицы Роберта ещё шире, так, чтобы видно было однозначно.

Головка прижимается к растянутому входу и погружается в его медленно. Трой имитирует подобное движение с покатыми ягодицами, сам не до конца осознавая что делает. Неторопливо, аккуратно, следя за каждым утопающим в податливом теле дюймом, повторяет это же самое плавное движение промеж ягодиц Гэвина.

Горячий выдох, тишина, и ещё один на грани со стоном — такие звуки Роберт никогда не издаёт, если он сверху, понимает Трой. Обычно, когда Аллен трахает Гэвина, тот молчалив до изнеможения, и, чтобы выудить из упрямца хотя бы что-то отдалённо напоминающее стон так и хочется оттаскать его за волосы, укусить, не позволить кончить, чтобы тот проявил себя.

Конечно, зная о чувствительном рте всегда можно применить весь свой арсенал, но едва ли при всём этом удаётся выудить из него нечто большее, чем загнанный выдох и поскуливание чуть слышный.

Точёное лицо искажается, и Трою очевидно по тому, как напрягается каждая мышца на теле, что тот сжимается, стискивая член Гэвина внутри себя и прижимая его к одной из стенок прохода теснее.

— Красиво, правда? — голос Гэва доносится до Троя словно через пелену, и он кивает, положив голову на плечо, и неотрывно глядя за тем, как Роберт цепляется одной рукой за спинку кровати, стоит только начать движение, и как он надрачивает собственный член, не отвлекаясь на Гэвина дразнящего одной рукой его сосок, другой привлекая к себе Троя теснее, чтобы можно было так переговариваться.

У Роберта зажмурены глаза, а вот рот, напротив, широко распахнут, вызывая в Трое желание трахнуть его прямо вот так, чтобы тот точно не смог увернуться или отказаться, и заставляя прочувствовать как от минета становится ещё лучше, ведь мягкие чувствительные губы наверняка вынудят капитана сходить с ума от наслаждения. Вибрация от заглушённых стонов была бы особенно приятна, но Трою нравится думать, что если он во время стона вытащит член из горячего рта, то Роберт уже не сумеет сдержаться и спрятаться и все услышат какие он сладкие и сводящие с ума звуки тот умеет издавать.

Гэвин набирает амплитуду движений, и Трой тоже, следом за ним, стараясь не слишком увлекаться мелькнувшей фантазией — эти мысли не имеют ничего общего с существующей реальностью, ведь долбаный Аллен не произносит ни звука пока Гэвин набирает темп внутри.

В какой-то момент пальцы упёртой в его плечо ноги поджимаются снова, ощутимо крепче, и именно Трой не позволяет Аллену спустить, предлагая едва слышно, будучи заворожённым тем, с какой лёгкостью, с какой простотой отдаётся в чужие руки Роберт:

— Может стоит попробовать и на животе, раз кое-кто уже почти готов?

— Точно, — соглашается с ним Гэвин, выскальзывая из Роберта и вырывая тем самым тихий, чувственный стон, мгновенно наполняющим едва затихшую фантазию силой и красками.

Мурашки пробегают по всему телу, а сознание долбит этим звуком в стенки черепной коробки, заставляя теряться от того, насколько всё-таки не совпадает то, как выглядит капитан Аллен, и тем, как он ведет себя в постели.

— Перевернись, — мягко просит Гэвин, и помогает тому сменить позу на куда более открытую, чем раньше, и Трой опять думает об отказе, но тот не даёт ему закончить эту самую мысль. 

Роберт оказывается лицом в подушку, с высоко задранными ягодицами, и он не протестует, даже когда Гэвин ловит его запястья, чтобы он не вмешивался в процесс, наслаждаясь просто своей задницей.

Напротив, тот тихо постанывает, и перестаёт дышать, стоит лишь Гэвину погрузиться в него одним толчком. Капельки пота, бегущие по спине выглядят так же сексуально, как и укусы на Гэве, и Трой совсем в растерянности от того, что с ним сейчас происходит.

Он всё так же обнимает Гэвина, прижимая его к своей груди теснее, и всё так же двигается между хорошенько смазанных ягодиц, наслаждаясь оркестром из звуков, включающих в себя и стоны и скулёж, но почему-то его изначальное желание доказать то, что тихий, безмолвный Роберт в постели куда хуже, чем Гэв, которого даже не трахают, испарилось. Изничтожилось от пары жалких, но полных такого неистового чувства стонов.

— Я уже почти, — едва слышно выдыхает Гэвин, и Трой улавливает в его словах предупреждение. 

Толчки становятся быстрее, яростнее, а Гэв почти натягивает Роберта на себя, не выпуская из цепкого захвата его запястья, пока Трой прикусывает тонкую кожу у него на шее до потрясающих синих отметин-следов, которые даже видно не будет из-под майки. 

Его толкает странное любопытство, и то, что он делает — немыслимо, или могло показаться ему таковым прежде, чем он увидел насколько красив Аллен, когда не спорит, не смотрит на тебя как на идиота, и не пытается руководить даже там, куда зона его ответственности не дотягивается. Как он всё-таки хорош, когда отдаётся с таким наслаждением, которое можно считать даже с того, как выглядит его спина, или...

Ладонь Троя двигается на члене Роберта быстро, уверенно, и он дрочит ему так же, как стал бы себе, понимая, что Гэвина едва ли хватит по-нормальному приласкать партнёра, когда его самого уже трясёт от оргазма.

Первый — и, кажется, последний — полноценный стон, это единственное предупреждение, прежде чем горячее липкое семя пачкает его пальцы. И именно он и срывает Троя выплеснуться между округлых, идеальных ягодиц, вжимаясь губами в шею Гэвина и продлевая чужой оргазм.

Они не разлепляются толком, даже когда Гэв выходит из растянутого и распластавшегося по кровати Аллена. Тот не протестует против чужого веса, и похоже, полагает, что может выдержать даже если Трой навалится на него сверху, но он, напротив, ложится рядом, лицом к лицу.

Трою любопытно как выглядит Аллен во время постргазменной неги в этом состоянии — так же, как если он сверху или нет? Все мышцы на лице расслабляются, а светлые глаза открываются, заглядывая прямо в его, когда Гэвин просит едва слышно:

— Знаете, парни, если вы хотите сделать мой день, то вам точно стоит поцеловаться.

В его словах просьба пополам с насмешкой, и каждому, конечно, очевидно какое чувство предназначается именно ему, когда они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и невозможно не заметить как смягчается выражение чужого, привыкшего к властности лица.

«Я не хочу тебя целовать», — думает Трой, но подтягивается к млеющму Роберту и мягко накрывает чужие губы своими, ловя новый прерывистый, но абсолютно беззвучный выдох.

Всего-то и нужно — провести по ним языком, сжать зубами, всосать неторопливо чужой, чтобы почувствовать зарождающийся в гортани стон, который перекрывает счастливый и громогласный выдох Гэвина:

— Бля, если вы продолжите, то я хочу второй раунд!

— Одного достаточно, — отзывается чуть хрипло Роберт, и, кажется, это первые слова, что он говорит после того самого «да», которое накренило краеугольный камень в картине мира Троя.

— Обломщик, — совершенно довольным тоном пытается посетовать Гэвин, но ему, как обычно, никто не верит. 

Они устраиваются на кровати привычно, и Гэв даже о чём-то болтает, заставляя изумляться как у него сил вообще хватает на подобное, но Трой едва ли слушает его сегодня.

Слишком многое ему надо переосмыслить о том, что касается капитана Аллена и того, как тот ведёт себя на работе и дома.

И избавиться от сладкой, пробирающей до самого позвоночника фантазии, в которой сегодня сверху был совсем не Гэвин, а он сам.

Поскорее, чтобы не утонуть в том, что является очередным «невозможно» в системе его собственных мировоззрений.


End file.
